This invention relates to spectral analysis apparatus and more particular to a system for use with spectral analysis apparatus which utilize a spectrophotometer. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a data acquisition system which can be used with spectrophotometers.
A commonly known device for use in the spectral analysis of materials is the spectrophotometer. This device is particularly useful in the analysis of luminescent materials such as phosphors for lamps and television cathode ray tubes. In this particular usage, however, it is commonly desired to further evaluate the output of the spectrophotometer to provide a more detailed, comparative analysis of the sampled material. Today's spectrophotometer systems are deficient in this respect in that they fail to provide an automated, efficient means for collecting the data output from the spectrophotometer for eventual further analysis.
A previously used method for acquiring data from a conventional spectrophotometer has been to utilize a conventional graph recorder in conjunction with the spectrophotometer. The response of the particular phosphor was in turn recorded on the graph paper at established intervals, e.g. 100 angstroms. To achieve this, it was necessary to synchronize the scanning speed of the spectrophotometer to the chart output speed of the recording unit. The values obtained from the graph were then transferred by hand to data sheets which in turn were used to punch data cards. Accordingly, these cards were utilized to provide the analysis of the phosphor. As can be appreciated, such a method required a substantial time period of manual operation which in turn increased the opportunity for error in both the operation of the equipment and the eventual analysis of the resulting data.
Accordingly, it is believed that a data acquisition system for a spectrophotometer which is substantially more automated and less subject to human error when compared to prior known acquisition methods would constitute an advancement in the art.